Who Wants to be KakashiSensei?
by Imeralt Evalon
Summary: Full Summary in story. Twoshot. For a chance to win a date with the guy of their dreams, 4 girls try their best in the contest hosted by Tsunade. Only problem...they have to act and look like the mysterious copycat ninja KAKASHI!
1. Chapter 1

**Who Wants to be Kakashi-Sensei**

**_Kunai.to.the.Heart_**

**O.o.O**

**Summary**: A contest hosted by Tsunade, it's going to be an all out catfight when it's a competition to win a date with the guy of their desires. Only problem is that the contest is who can be the best female version of the most mysterious ninja of all time, the copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi! The shinobi of Rookie Nine and Team Gai are the judges, but which kunoichi will steal the show and win? And who is this mystery contestant?

**X.x.X**

"Attention all single female citizens of Konoha! Don't you wish you can have date with Konoha's most eligible…_--ewwww…Tsunade-baa-chan! That's GROSS!_"

"Don't you ewwww me Naruto! Read _all_ of it!"

"Fine! Attention all desperate---**OUCH**! Fine! Attention all single female citizens of Konoha! Don't you wish you could have a date with Konoha's most eligible shinobi? Here's your chance! Your Hokage is hosting a contest and prize is a dream date with one of the eligible shinobi! First up is …

Aburame, Shino…_eh! Did you get Bug Boy to agree with this?_ Anyways, ANBU at age 18. Come on ladies, don't you ever wish to see what's behind those sunglasses of his? _Tsunade-baa-chan! Why do I have to read this? I sound GAY!"_

In the background, the female voice of the Hokage could be heard saying, "It's punishment for breaking all my sake bottles Naruto!"

"Okay…Next up is…Inuzuka, Kiba! ANBU at age 18. He's rough, strong and he's as wild as a dog. Don't you want to be the girl to tame this wild dog demon? _Haha! He'll probably give you FLEAS_" A sound of something hitting something, and the cry of "Ouch" rang throughout all of Konoha.

"Rock Lee…Fuzzy Eyebrows? ANBU for 2 years now. He's got the spirit of youth and I bet with all that taijutsu training he's great in bed…_ew…no comment…eww…you'd have to like get through his eyebrows first…they'll bury you alive_!

Hyuuga Neji, ANBU for 2 years. A prodigy with a sad past, don't you want to be the girl who heals his pain away? And come on ladies, he's GORGEOUS! _He looks kinda blind though…and I think he might scare you…_

Akimichi Chouji, a guy with a heart of gold who'd never break your heart…_haha…that's if you don't try to steal his potato chips_!

Nara Shikamaru, this lazy genius has been in ANBU for 2 years, IQ of 400, everything might be troublesome to him, but don't you wish he'd put a little more activity into you than shogi?_ Ewww…Tsunade-baa-chan, you're like Ero-Senin…you're an old dirty lady!"_

"Who are you calling **OLD **Naruto?"

"Nobody! Okay…Uchiha, Sasuke. ANBU at age 18, this cold Uchiha prodigy is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Why not be the girl to melt this cold guy's heart? _Sasuke-teme definitely did not agree to this_!

Uzumaki, Naruto. ANBU at age 18. Your future Hokage and one damn sexy guy!"

The sound of Naruto getting repeatedly hit was heard.

"**OUCH!** I **am** sexy!"

"You better read what it says Naruto or you'll be doing D class missions for the next 5 months!"

He sighed as he continued monotonously, "ANBU at 18, he's a number 1 prankster. You'll never have a boring evening with him. Oh _and I'm great in bed ladies_—"

The sound of Naruto getting kicked out was heard and the scream of, **"BAA-CHAN!" **rang through all of Fire Country.

"Alright. Now all the eligible shinobi have been named, I'm guessing you're kind of interested. The contest will be hosted tomorrow at the stadium where the Chuunin Exams. Sign up at the Hokage tower today. Oh and before I forget…the most important part of the competition is to look and act, mostly act, convincingly as…**HATAKE KAKASHI!"**

Obviously Naruto was back because in the background his yelling was heard, " Who Wants to be KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

¾'s of all female citizens who were listening intently stopped abruptly for they had no chance of acting as the famous copycat ninja, except 4 girls.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Are you gonna try to win a date with me at the competition?" Naruto screamed the moment he saw Sakura's pink hair walking towards Team 7's training ground.

Sakura smiled as she shook her head, " No, Naruto-kun. I don't plan to do it."

Sasuke paused a bit; surprised that she had not said she was trying to win a date with him. But then again, Sakura had greatly matured and became a ANBU medic-nin, and even surpassed Tsunade herself. He could never call her weak again.

"Would you like me and Sasuke-teme pick out the losers from the winners? We're one of the obstacles they have to go through. And with all of Team 7, no one's gonna win."

"No, I'd rather watch you boys try to fend off you're fangirls!"

Both boys paled considerably, the girls were only doing this contest to date them! Sakura laughed at their faces and turned to walk off, only to run into a rock hard solid chest… that belonged to the man the whole contest, was about, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo."

Sakura smiled as she moved closer to him, her mouth very close to his ear, and if he wasn't a ninja, he would have gulped nervously at what his ex-student was doing.

"O-hay-o Ka-ka-shi _sensei._" Seductively purring the sensei part into her old sensei's ear, and lingered near his lips as she pulled away. She walked off, her hips swaying as she walked off, but not before saying, "Hope you guys have fun at the contest."

"What the hell was that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi only shrugged, although he felt as if he was missing something. Sasuke glared slightly at him but said nothing.

**O.o.O**

"Shikamaru! You've got to help me!" Ino yelled as she ran towards the lazy ANBU who was staring at the clouds. She was the only one of the Rookie Nine who decided to remain a Jounin.

"I need someone to help me act like Kakashi-sensei. I really need to win!" He raised an eyebrow at her, "A date with Sasuke?"

"No. Someone else, someone so much better." He stared at her in shock. It bothered him that she liked another guy…and it wasn't him. That's right, Shikamaru, the guy who thought every girl was troublesome, was in love with the most troublesome girl in the world. "Alright…Asuma might be able to help."

"Thanks Shika! You're the best!" He only nodded at her to follow him.

**X.x.X**

"Kurenai-sensei…a-a-ano…can you help m-m-me with something?"

Kurenai turned to look at the Hyuuga heiress, "Yes Hinata?"

"Ano…is it correct that you know Kakashi a lot?" Kurenai smiled knowingly.

"Come on Hinata, lets get you a date with the Number 1 prankster."

Hinata followed her while trying to fight down her blush.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yes! I'll most likely have a better chance of winning because Gai is Kakashi's rival!" Tenten cheered as she walked up to her old sensei. "Gai-sensei? Can you help me win that contest?"

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he replied, " The spirit of youth burns brightly in you Tenten…however as much as it saddens me, I cannot help you!"

She stared at him with disbelief before walking off muttering something about Gai, sunsets, Kakashi, and _wigs_?

**o.O.o**

Sakura giggled slightly as she finished writing a letter on her cherry blossom scented paper _( I love the Bath and Body Work's Cherry Blossom scent! )._ She applied onlight pinklipstick and kissed the note gently before placing it inside a familiar looking orange little book.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alright, that's it for the first chapter! I have the whole story so don't worry, it's not gonna take kabillions of ions for me to finish writing the story, it's the matter of TYPING it in. I wanted to make it a one-shot but…maybe a two-shot would suffice for now.

**Please Review and No Flaming!**

**_Kunai.to.the.Heart_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Wants to be Kakashi-sensei?**

_Kunai.to.the.Heart_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time…_

_Sakura giggled slightly as she finished writing a letter on her cherry blossom scented paper. She applied on light pink lipstick and kissed the note gently before placing it inside a familiar looking orange little book._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THANKS TO :**

**Gothkat –** Thanks! U were the first to comment!

**Kajifire –** Thank you! I sure did update…

**Captain Elle –** Teehee…me likey too! Your name is total kick ass!

**akaNika-chaN341 –** Ah…yes, Kakashi IS one of the hottest guys! And he looks totally hot without the mask! -fangirl squeal-

**moodiful819 –** Thank you very much!

**nannon –** Cool name.

**Kristine –** Thank you!

**Silent Kunoichi a.k.a Fiona –** Thanks.

**Mahoakitti –** Teehee… I finally updated!

**Happy –** Thanks! It just came to me one day!

**Blackharu911 –** Oh god! I love ur name! Hatsuharu is so cute! And yes…no one messes with Tsunade and her sake!

**Miss. Artemis –** I finally finished! And like I told you…she gets him!

**Yunique –** Ur comment makes me happy. No pun intended… **: P** Ur name is so …"yunique" …ah! Corny…I know!

**Soelle –** My last comment, and hopefully not last! Thank you!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_The next day…_**

" I wonder where Sakura is?" Naruto asked outloud while staring into the crowd looking for his pink-haired teammate.

"Hn. Pay attention to the contest dobe."

"What'd you say Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe."

"Sasuke. Naruto. Stop it. I want to hear the first contestant." Kakshi cut in as he stood between the two arguing boys. They stared at him in surprise; Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"You're early!"

Tsunade stepped up to the platform and spoke into the microphone. "For something you have all been waiting for…let's begin! First contestant, Kakashi Number One!"

All eyes turned to see a Kakashi with "his" hair in a side ponytail wearing a jounin outfit. Obviously this kunoichi was trying to be the old version of Kakashi, for Kakashi was now ANBU.

"Yo."

The Kakashi said in a low voice, "his" hands were in "his" pockets, however instead of that lazy look Kakashi always had, this Kakashi was more in a model-like posture. Immediately, everyone already guessed that this Kakashi was Ino, Shikamaru shook his head, after everything him and Asuma did, they couldn't take the model out of Ino.

"Alright. Kakashi Number Two."

This Kakashi was more believable in the sense, for one, this Kakashi was in an ANBU uniform. Kakashi Number 2 kept his hands in his pockets while remaining a lazy appearance.

"Yo."

You could tell that they tried spiking their own hair…however their hair was too long and therefore fell down to their waist.

"Kakashi Number 3!"

This was probably the best Kakashi so far, his hair was spiked the exact same way Kakashi had it.

"Yo" Kakashi Number 3 mumbled while turning slightly red, but he was still one of the best so far.

"Alright, lastly Kakashi Number 4." Silence met the crowd and everyone looked around. The Fourth Kakashi could not be seen. Tsunade tried again.

"Kakashi Number 4? Kakashi Number 4! KAKASHI NUMBER 4 IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP RIGHT NOW YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

_-Poof-_

"Yo." As the cloud of smoke disappeared, there stood Kakashi Number 4 with a familiar orange book in his hand and the other hand saluting the crowd, his visible…er…eye was in a happy crinkle.

Tsunade and Naruto yelled at the same time, " YOU'RE LATE!"

The Kakashi gave them a lazy look before replying, " I got lost…on the road of life."

The stunned crowd stared wide-eyed at Naruto and Sasuke who cracked up laughing after hearing those words. After getting over the shock of the Uchiha prodigy laughing, everyone turned to Naruto who was talking to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…why are you getting angry at Kakashi-sensei?" And all Tsunade could do was sigh and announce, "The winner of Round 1 is Kakashi Number 4. Elimination… Kakashi Number 1."

Kakashi number 1 sighed and took off the mask that covered her face, Ino stood in her place, her head in disappointment. Surprising everyone, Shikamaru stood up to her and walked her back to a seat next to his. Tears fell from her eyes," I wanted to win…I wanted…sniff…to get a date with-" Her voice muffled as she buried her head within his chest, and Shikamaru turned red. She pulled back before saying, " I wanted a date with you." They stared at each other and Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

" Alright Kakashi's. in this round you have to face off between 2 ANBUs! Not just any ANBUs, Kakashi's very own students! All you have to do is make them both unable to attack you, or injure them and you will go on to the next level." Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto cheer as he walked towards Kakashi #2. Sasuke followed along silently, a small smirk etched on his face wondering if this girl knew what she was getting into.

Quickly, Kakashi #2 pulled out a summoning scroll, and Neji immediately recognized the attack and the attacker. He muttered, "Twin Dragon Scrolls…"

"TWIN DRAGON SCROLLS!" Kakashi #2 elegantly flew in the air, rising with the scrolls, swiftly grabbing ever weapon summoned and threw them accurately at Naruto and Sasuke, who could only dodge.

"HAII!" And before they could see it, Kakashi #2 landed a swift drop kick to Naruto's head as she landed down with a perfect precision.

Kakashi #3 slowly walked into the fighting arena and Naruto smiled at her who blushed heavily. Kiba and Shino shook their heads, there was only one person in the world that loved Naruto…their teammate.

"You were really convincing dattebayo! If you didn't blush I bet you would be the best one ever!" Naruto said as he jumped in front of her smiling widely.

Sasuke shook his head," Dobe. She is an enemy right now."

"Eh! Teme! What did you say!"

"She is an opponent, not an ally dobe."

"Ne…Sasuke-teme, she's still a Konoha ninja! Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto turned to Kakashi #3 momentarily thinking that was the real one. His eyes widening, "Eh! You're not Kakashi-sensei! You're way HOTTER!"

And with that Kakashi #3 fainted.

Sweat dropping, Naruto shrugged back at Sasuke who looked at him like an idiot.

_-poof-_

Kakashi #4 eyes crinkled at the two boys as she pulled out 2 silver bells.

The boy's eyes widened at the familiarity of this. "Sasuke-teme…are those…are they…the bells from the first day?"

"If you can get the bells from me, then –" Naruto cut off Kakashi #4.

"Haha! Kakashi-sensei, me and Sasuke-teme already ate! And there's no log to TIE me to!" Again, forgetting this was not the real Kakashi. Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head as he nodded for her to go on.

"As I was saying, if you get them, I will reveal myself and treat Naruto for RAMEN for a whole MONTH, and you TOMATOES for a whole month."

"And if we don't get them?"

Kakashi #4 smirked under the mask, "Then you have to walk around in Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu for a whole month…helping Jiraiya sell his Icha Icha Paradise books."

"DEAL!" Naruto yelled, with only the heavenly words TREAT, RAMEN, and MONTH on his mind, not letting Sasuke have a say-so.

Holding the bells in one hand and something else in the other, Kakashi #4 announced, "Here boys. Look!" And showed the boys something they had wished to forget for a long time, it was a picture of them in the Academy days…with their accidental kiss.

Sasuke started gagging and Naruto choked as they both yelled, "GIVE ME THAT!" Giggling, Kakashi began to run off with the two boys running after her throwing kunais and shurikens and random curse words at her.

Soon, Kakashi #4 ran past where all the other male shinobi were and handed them the picture that the boys were after. Slowly, one by one, they all busted out in laughter, or in the case of the "totally sexy silent types" they smirked in response. Naruto and Sasuke's killer intent to kill Kakashi went up to a billion, as they tried to steal back the picture.

They didn't even see it coming.

"Hey…Sasuke…Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked before both of their eyes widened.

"Oh shi---" Before they could sense it, they were both pulled underground with only there heads sticking up. Kakashi #4 bent down to whisper in their ears, "Here's a clue to who I am, 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends are worse than trash.' "

Naruto began to say, "Sa-" only to be cut off by her. "Shhh! Big surprise ne boys? Oh…have fun in the sexy no jutsu's. And Naruto…Jiraiya is visiting this whole month."

"Crap."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Round Three. Now who could know Kakashi better than his eternal rival?"

With that Gai popped out. "With this competition, we shall see who is the best eternal rival of mine! If I shall fail to rate the best one, I shall hop 500 laps around Konoha reciting the whole book of Icha Icha Violence Vol. 45!"

Kakashi #2 shook her head, "Always coming up with those special rules…"

Gai's eyes shined, "That is correct! This is the bes---"

Kakashi #4 looked up from her book, " Huh? Did you say something?"

Gai stopped in the middle of his good guy pose. "AHHHH! That response is somewhat modern, eternal rival Kakashi! And it pisses me off!"

After realizing what he said, Gai smiled, and in the crowd you could hear the agonizing scream of "MY EYES!" and the sound of some guy who landed on the cold hard ground after bungee-jumping off the stands from the –ping- that came off of Gai's Crest White Strips smile.

"Kakashi #2 wi—"

Tsunade's voice rang out, "Oh no you don't Gai! Kakashi #4 wins, so start doing your laps!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The last round had come and everyone was staring anticipating at the result. The real Kakashi stood in front of his look-a-likes. Kakashi #2 paled as he intensified his gaze, and she began to blush heavily, making a certain Hyuuga glare at the Copy-cat Ninja.

"This is where I inspect your Icha Icha Paradise excerpts, which you were told to write so I could see which one at least comes close to my books."

Kakashi #2 handed over a sheet of paper and Kakashi quickly read it.

"Pretty good, I'm sure a certain Hyuuga would love to know what you think of him…Tenten." Blushing heavier, she nodded as she walked off to Neji, who ended up blushing also as he read her paper.

Kakashi #4 walked up but refused to give him her book. In response she said, "The real Kakashi would never willingly give up his Icha!"

"True…however, I would like my book back…Sakura" Huffing, Kakashi #4…erm…Sakura handed back the book and handed Kakashi her excerpt. With it, there was a picture. Soon enough, Kakashi was giggling until he began to read the excerpt. His eyes widened and he began blushing.

It was obvious Kakashi #4 won. Tsunade's voice rang out, "Reveal yourself and tell us who you want your dream date to be with!"

Throwing off the wig and giving her head a hearty shake, and no one was really surprised, for who could really know Kakashi better than one of his former student? But everyone wanted to know who Sakura Haruno, who had become untouchable, someone who everyone longed for but who turned everyone who asked down, they wanted to know who would she want a date with this badly to do it in public.

" I want a date with…Kakashi."

Naruto and Sasuke's voice yelled out,** "WHAT?"**

She looked at them, "Well, I mean…Ino and Shikamaru are together. Tenten and Neji are together. And seriously Naruto, you can't be that dense, Hinata likes you. And even though the other guys are nice, I wouldn't want to date them…and Sasuke's **_ASEXUAL_**."

Walking up to Kakashi, linking their arms together as they walked off, everyone strained their ears to their conversation.

"Ne…Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I borrow your Icha book? I can see why you like it! Chapter 25 was GREAT!"

"No."

"Aww…come on! I'll do anything!"

"Even recreate it?"

"EH! NASTY OLD PERVE…hm…okay…"

"No."

"UGH! Give me that damn book Kakashi!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Oh my freaking geebus! Finally I am finished! Sorry for the wait and thanks to the people for commenting, you guys were GREATLY appreciated!_

_Umm…and why did it take so long? Procrastinating…and I lost the story, so I had to make it again. Teehee._


End file.
